bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquiana
Aquiana (Full name: Aquiana Emma Matrix) (Japanese version アクア, Akua) is an Aquos Fusion Dragonoid of Matrix who can form Oscurare with Daemon. She is also a Bakugan belonging to Valentin and a Bakugan of the Brotherhood of Matrix. Information Aquiana is an Fusion Dragonoid of the Matrix Aquos Attribute. She can unleash a barrage of powerful torrents at her foes, and can also use ice-related powers along with her base Aquos powers and the powers of the Matrix Aquos Attribute. Aquiana can also form the powerful Oscurare with Daemon. Personality Aquiana is quite savage and merciless in battle, unlike her ally Daemon, who shows mercy. However, Aquiana is honorable and is willing to fight fairly in battle. History 'Ability Cards' *'Oscurare Thunderstorm:' Combines Aquiana with Daemon to form Oscurare, and their base G-Powers are added up. *'Lightning Phoenix:' The opponent loses 400 Gs for each Bakugan on the field while Aquiana gains 400 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Myst Shield:' The opponent cannot activate Abilities, Gate Cards, and other effects that take away G-Power from Aquiana; that prevent her and any of her allies' Abilities from activating, that negate, nullify, deflect, and etc. any of Aquiana's and/or her allies' Abilities; and that prevent the activation of Support Pieces on Aquiana's side for four turns. *'Glory Chaos:' Splits Aquiana into three versions of herself, thus multiplying her G-Power by three. Cannot be negated, deflected, nullified, and/or etc. *'Moonturn:' The opponent cannot activate anything for three turns. Aquiana also gains an additional 300 Gs for each time she gains G-Power. This Ability can also not be prevented and cannot be countered in any way. *'Moondragon:' Takes away 600 Gs from the opponent and adds 1,200 Gs to Aquiana. *'Overturned Oceans:' Takes away 800 Gs from the opponent, and if they are alone during the activation of this Ability, they lose an additional 600 Gs. Cannot be negated, nullified, deflected, and/or etc. *'Me First Dragon:' Aquiana's partner goes first next round, and for the rest of the brawl if the Gate Card belongs to the opponent. Also, if the Gate Card does belong to the opponent, it is destroyed and replaced by one of Valentin's Gate Cards. *'Chaos Ice Chase:' Select five of your opponent's Ability Cards. You can use those five for the rest of the brawl while your opponent cannot. *'Anti-Revival - Frost:' Any Ability Card(s) that revive the effect of a Gate Card the opponent used and/or has are negated (if used) and removed from play. *'Water Switch:' Play before or right after you roll. All events so far that occurred before you roll Aquiana are switched to their opposites (example, if the opponent went first, you go first; if you set the Gate Card, the opponent sets the Gate card). The same goes for future turn order events for the rest of the round (example, if the opponent will go first, you will go first instead) (this effect excludes turns where a player cannot do anything, activate anything, etc.). Any Abilities and/or other effects the opponent activated before the activation of this Ability are nullified. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented no matter what. *'Aqua Swim Novice:' Play before you roll. You can decide which Bakugan the opponent rolls. If it has a G-Power greater than Aquiana's, the opponent cannot activate anything for three turns. This Ability cannot be prevented nor countered in any way. *'Aqua Swim Advance:' Play anytime no matter what. You can decide which Bakugan the opponent rolls. If the opponent's Bakugan was already rolled before the activation of this card, you can switch out that Bakugan with one of your opponent's, still your choice. However, Aquiana loses 300 Gs as a result. This effect cannot be prevented nor countered in any way. *'Ocean Nexus: '''All opponent Bakugan/Support Pieces each lose 600 Gs. *'Namida Impact''' (Tears Impact):' Aquiana gains 50 Gs for each Ability Card used so far in the current round. If she has more than 1,500 Gs, her G-Power is doubled, and for the rest of the round, Ability Cards your opponent activates end up subtracting 400 Gs from of their Bakugan/Support Piece on the field instead of activating their actual effects. *'Vitalic Serenity: 'Aquiana splits into three of herself, while her current G-Power becomes the G-Power of each version. Each version of Aquiana gains 500 Gs per other version, and then each gains 1000 Gs for each opponent on the field. If the Gate Card belongs to the opponent, each version of Aquiana also gains 100 Gs per every turn for the rest of the current round. 'Fusion Ability Cards *'Overdrive Phantom:' Can be played no matter what the circumstances are. Also, all Abilities your opponent played for the last three turns are reflected no matter what. These two effects of this card cannot be countered in any way. 'Matrix Ability Cards' *'Downflare Overdrive '(Downflare Underdrive):' This Ability Card can be played no matter what the circumstances are. If your opponent is of the Pyrus Attribute and/or any variation of it, and if they have activated any Ability Card and/or a Gate Card in their last turn, their G-Power is halved. Their G-Power is then halved again, and finally the opponent's Bakugan loses triple to the amount of half their base G-Power. Cannot be countered in any way. *'Imprisoned Sheik: 'You can decide what the opponent's next actions are. Also, if the opponent's base G-Power is is higher than Aquiana's, Aquiana gains twice her base. 'Gate Cards *'Ocean Volley: '''All Ability Cards the opponent played for the last three turns are completely nullfied and removed from play. Trivia *Aquiana's name is derived from the Russian word for ''ocean (which is pronounced AK-ee-an). **Aquiana's name is pronounced AK-ee-an-aa. *Aquiana is Valentin's main choice for his Aquos Bakugan in most brawls. **She is also Valentin's Guardian Aquos Bakugan. Gallery Aquiana Ball Form.PNG|Aquiana in Ball Form jumping Aquiana getting ready.PNG|Aquiana getting ready for battle Matrix Aquiana.PNG|Aquiana roaring Aquiana using Myst Shield.PNG|Aquiana using Myst Shield Aquiana using Lighting Phoenix.PNG|Aquiana using Lightning Phoenix Aquiana using Overdrive Phantom.PNG|Aquiana using Overdrive Phantom moondragon.PNG|Aquiana using Moondragon Aquos and Darkus Oscurare.PNG|Aquiana forming Oscurare with Daemon Daemon and Aquiana.PNG|Aquiana with Daemon Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Matrix